The Four Maidens
Introduction Are four women of vast natural power that have existed in Dust World/Remnant for thousands of years. They are said to be the physical embodiment of the four seasons. Overview Their are always four maidens at any given time each one corresponding to the four seasons - Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall. The Original Maidens were first given their powers thousands of years ago by an old hermit. Four girls appeared to the old man and were kind to him in each a unique the first (Winter) by encouraging him to meditate and reflect, the second (Spring) by bringing him fruit and flowers and revitalizing his garden, the third (Summer) convincing him to step outside and embrace the world, and the fourth (Fall) by encouraging him to be thankful for what he has. The Old Hermit having never experienced such kindness gave girls great powers and as the embodiment of the four seasons, they go through Remnant spreading their gifts. The maidens powers have complete over control over the elements and have shown the ability to levitate. When a Maiden uses her powers her eyes give of a fiery glow. The Maidens powers are also tied to the Relics designated either through power or design to be the only ones who can open the chambers that the Relic is hidden in. Spring can access Knowledge, Fall: Choice, Summer: Destruction and Winter: Creation. Succession ''' When a Maiden dies her power usually passes on to the last person in her thoughts. however their a couple of things that might complicate this and the exact method through which the power chooses its next host is not fully understood. Under normal circumstances, the next Maiden, who is always a young woman. However if the last person in her thoughts are male too old or not eligible then it is completely random. This is why one of Ozpin's Group's missions is to keep the track and train the current maidens in the proper use of their powers and to look for suitable candidates for the power upon nearing the Maiden's death. '''Known Maidens: 'Fall Maidens' *Cinder Fall(Current Fall Maiden) *Amber(Deceased) *Original Fall Maiden(Deceased) 'Winter Maidens' * Original Winter Maiden(Deceased) * Fria(Current Winter Maiden) 'Spring Maidens' *Raven Branwen(Current Spring Maiden) *Original Spring Maiden(Deceased) *Predecessor of Raven(Deceased) 'Summer Maidens' * Original Summer Maiden(Deceased) Group Strength The four maidens are among the strongest individuals in the Dust World, being one of the few beings capable of using Magic within their world. The strength of the maidens depend on the individual and the amount experience the user posses. As shown, with experienced maidens such as Raven Branwen, she was able to defeat Cinder Fall, a recent maiden, and showed less strain in using her powers, compared to Cinder, showing a level of control compare the maidens. However, despite their powers, the maidens have proven to be outclassed being beings of other worlds, such as the Watcher Race. As shown when Uraba effortlessly subdue Cinder Fall, even outright told her, that her status as a maiden means nothing to an skilled Watcher like the Bishop. 'Reputation' Trivia Category:The Maidens Category:Organizations/Groups Category:Rwby Series Category:Dust World